From a Hikari
by Malfoy's Kitten
Summary: Distraught with Yami and Anzu’s “relationship”, Yugi writes his last thoughts down in a letter. But will it be too late by the time Yami reads it?
1. The Letter

Don't own Yu-gi-oh! And this is yoai. Sort of.

* * *

_Happiness lies for those who cry, those who hurt, and those who tried, for only they can appreciate the importance of people who have touched their lives

* * *

_

My Yami,

What is it that makes us so different?

We share the same soul…yet we don't have anything in common.

Because you're the darkness and I'm the light.

We need each other.

We _need_ to balance each other out.

You _need_ to be with me!

….

You told me you would always be with me….

You _promised_ me you would always protect me….

You _promised_ me you would always be there….

But where are you now my Yami?

_  
With **Anzu**_! You're supposed to be _my_ protecter!

…_Not_ hers…

_  
I_ was your friend. I never left you when you needed me….

…And I stayed when you didn't need me.

I trusted you.

I depended on you.

I _loved_ you.

….

…I thought you loved me too.

I thought you cared.

I believed you when you told me that I would never be alone again.

I _believed_ you.

But where am I now?

Where am I _now_, Yami?

Alone.

_Alone…_

It's what I am. And what I will always be. Where I am. And where I will always be.

You know… if I had never gotten the puzzle, then I would have never gotten friends…. Do you know what happened to those friends?

They left.

No longer caring about _me_, but _you_ now that you have your own body. Ironic, no? My friends come with you and they leave with you.

You _know_ what it feels like to be left alone like this.

You _know_ what it feels like…

So why would you put me through it?

Again.

Why do you act like you don't care anymore.

…when I know that you still do?

Why do you pretend you hate me?

Why do you do to all the things that bitch tells you to, when I know that you don't want to?

Are you that desperate for a good fuck?

She doesn't love you.

She never has.

And never will.

But _I_ do.

And I _always_ will. No matter what.

I **_love_** you Yami.

Isn't that enough?

I took a chance, hoping against hope that you had feelings for me beyond friendship. I told you. You just shook your head and walked away, saying you had Anzu.

That broke my already brusied heart.

I tried to talk to you one day after school,

..But you ignored me..

You smashed my heart into minute pieces that have no hope to ever be repaired.

But I smiled and waved to you. Pretended that you didn't kill me. Then you told me that you hated everything about me.

SomehowI know you didn't mean it… But…

…You crushed me...

To the point where I'll never be fixed.

But I still love you.

I have forever loved you.

And…

I _will_ forever love you.

For who you are, my yami.

Not your body, like Anzu does.

I can't live with a heart that's nothing but tatters.

Just watching you be happy with her is enough to upset my stomach.

I wish you had given me the chance to make you happy.

I would have. Without a doubt.

So this is my good bye.

May you have a happy life with Anzu now that I won't be in it anymore.

Your Hikari,  
Yugi Motou

* * *

_Due to recent cutbacks, and until further notice, the light at the end of the tunnel has been turned off.

* * *

_

That's not part of the chapter, the little quote right above this, by the way.

So I dunno should I leave it at this? Or should I make another chapater? I was thinkin like have Yugi become a ghost and haunt Yami and eventually Yami come to his senses and realized that he needed to pick Yugi? I don't wanna ruin it tho. I dunno let me know what you think.

Constructive critisim welcome! It can only help me improve! And I dish out so much anyway, y'all need to get me back…

(This is the redone story of the frist From A Broken Hikari. It had such bad grammar and spelling and those horrid lines everywhere. I didn't want to delete it and lose all my precious reveiws…)

And why the hell does ffdotnet mess up the spacing so badly!


	2. The Reaction

Howdy! Well I'll be damned. I actually updated. I was really close to just leaving it be. But I got really bored. I'm terribly sorry if you think I ruined it by adding on and I apologize profusly.

Ya know what? I really hate that the review history is not working. How am I gonna be able to keep up with all the stories I'm readin? I really hope that isn't just mine that's broken too… if I have to suffer, I want you all to suffer with me. Sorry guys! U

Please, criticisim is welcome, but don't completely kill my self-esteem.

I don't own Yugioh. I'm merely just borrowing the characters for my own sick amusement and torture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A terrifying and evading numbness had slowly settled upon him. Seeping discretely through his veins and consuming his whole body until he started to shake. Then, white-hot fear. It raged inside of him more savage than a sea monster and devoured all of his senses until he couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped the letter.

… _How co-… no… _Those were Yami's only intelligent thoughts before he promptly passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yeah but it's not, like, _that_ bad. I mean sure the whole movie was somewhat boring and totally, like, sad and stuff but I didn't hate it." Said the bubbly and cheerful and almost-exactly-like-that-of-the-stereotypical-cheerleader voice. The bell to the Game Shop jingled happily as the owner of the overly cheerful and fake voice, Anzu, her two other friends, Jou and Honda, and the little tag-along, Ryou, all walked in. The three boys followed Anzu behind the front counter and up the stairs to the house part of the building. Them, being Yami's friends and girlfriend, were more than welcome to just barge in any time they liked.

With Anzu in the lead, Jou and Honda next, and Ryou bringing up the rear, they set off to climb the wonderfully soft and plush, cream-colored, carpet stairs. Anzu took exaggeratingly short steps and overly sashayed her hips so her designer jeans would slip just so. Her sexy, new, black thong peaked out and said hello to Jou and Honda. Who both whistled.

"Cut that out!" She waved a hand behind her to try to chastise them but didn't stop her upward trek. When she reached the hallway the steps led to she turned around to wait for the others and hike up her jeans. She smoothed her hair and checked her make up in a conveniently placed hall mirror.

She pranced down the hallway,"Yami-baby! We came to see you!"

"Yeah, Yami-baby, we came to see you!" Honda jokingly shouted after Anzu, who now had her ear pressed to Yami's bedroom door, as Jou laughed.

"Baby?" She removed her ear and sauntered in. The room was empty. The curtains were drawn and the bed in disarray. Behind the thick black curtains sunlight fought a losing battle to enter the room. But what little light had slithered in, cast a dull and bleary, gray look on the white walls. But Yami wasn't there, so Anzu, Jou, and Honda left the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_Soft… mmmmmm…' _

His hand felt around.

'…_Shag maybe?…' _

'_Who has a shag rug?'_

'… _Uugh… Why is that light on?'_ Truth is that there was no light on. Yami was lying in complete darkness. The deep-red, shag rug that cradled Yami had somewhat broken his fall when he passed out in the bathroom. He tried to open his eyes but after about 30 seconds of effort he decided that such a menial task didn't deserve that much energy and fell asleep again.

_/You **need **to be with me/_

'_...Yugi..?'_

_/I **need **to be with you/_

He was swimming. No floating. No he was drowning. He couldn't decide. So much emotion, so much raw pain swirled around him in such an array of colors and shapes and patterns that he was drunk with dissolution. He couldn't decipher anything anymore, he couldn't breath, the water of everything around him grew tighter, it gripped around his neck. It strangled him. He screamed, but there was no sound.

A hand.

A hand. It shone like an angel from heaven. It was there, just above his head.

If he could only reach it.

Almost there…

So close…

He brushed the fingertips, he could feel it. The warmth, just a bit further. Reach a bit higher.

'_Yes!.. I've got it!'_

'…_.no… No!…NOOOOOO!………………………………………' _His grip faltered and he fell.

_/I welcome death./_

He was alone. No more drowning. No more swimming. No more floating. No more struggle. Peace.

But it wasn't. It wasn't peace. Far from it, miles away actually. The illusion of the still blackness was the only thing present. He was sitting on a floor. '_Oddly like when I was trapped in the puzzle. …Yugi…'_

'…_Yugi…' _

_**Pang!** _

With the sound and appearance of broken glass the almost calm and eerie pitch darkness shattered. '_What's happening? What is going on?'_

Voices. Voices all around him. Different people, and they were all talking. Some screaming, some crying, some yelling abusive words, some whispering cruel intentions, some praying. None of them were happy. Yami was in a hallway. The voices kept repeating over and over again as if they weren't real but only a broken record. He stood up straight, ignored the voices, carefully walked towards the first plain wooden door, and opened it. He nearly had a heart attack.

This was the source of abusive words. Two teenagers the size of small giants were slightly crouched over something. They were yelling and spitting on whatever it was that so captively held their attention. Yami was disgusted. It reminded him of when Yugi first released him from the puzzle and he was getting a verbal beating by some bullies like this. Of course, Yami had sent them to the shadow realm with a mind crush that assured their death. He hated people like this. People who knowingly and willingly hurt others, not with physical blows, but mental and emotional jabs at the heart that left more than just a small scar. It made him physically sick. He couldn't watch anymore. He shut the door and vomited.

/_We're two halves of the same whole, you idiot/_

That voice. Yugi's voice. Desperate and hurt, yet forceful and direct at the same time. It echoed off the wooden walls and reverberated louder than any of the other ones he'd heard yet. '_Two halves… yes… I remember…' _He was able to remember the moment with more clarity than he expected. _'He shouted that at me last Friday when we were arguing about weather or not I should move out. I had wanted to move out and get an apartment with Anzu but Yugi insisted I not. He claimed we are two halves of the same whole and our souls wouldn't be able to bear being apart for that long…. yes… I remember… It seems like more than just a week ago… my Aibou had attempted to make me cookies as an apology for his words. They tasted like cement.' _He let out a soft yet deep chuckle. '_Oh Yugi. Where are you now? You're not completely gone, I can still feel you…'_

The thought of the letter and everything Yugi had said came reeling back inside his head. It brought on a torrent of emotions. Emotions not his own. Such pain and resentment angled at him. Hatred and jealously of Anzu. And the pure and heart-wrenching emotion of plain loneliness and desire to be loved reignighted in Yami's memory. It made him sick. Absolutely disgusted with himself for letting things get as bad as they are. How could he have not seen how emotionally unstable Yugi was? Did Yugi really love him?


	3. Rain, rain, go away

I'm feeling oddly happy so I know this chapter will come out crap since I want it to have a sad and somewhat foreboding feeling associated with it. So please, excuse the sucky-ness.

Disclaimer: Honestly, you really think I own Yugioh?

Warnings: Isn't it kind of pointless to have warnings past the first chapter? You people know what's in the story from the warning in the first chapter. It's a bit redundant, ne? Unless I forgot to put to warning there… Jeez, I'm losing my marbles…

* * *

_"I used to have a handle on life...but it broke off."

* * *

_

_  
'No, of course not. Yugi just had a crush. It couldn't be as serious as love. Yugi doesn't even know what that is, he has no idea what it feels like to care for a person so deeply that you'd die without a thought if it only meant knowing that they would be happy and able to smile freely.'_

_'No. Yugi has no idea what that is'._

Shaking his head to get such odd thoughts, such as those he was just thinking, out of his head, Yami cracked his knuckles and peered down the hallway. The voices didn't seem as loud as they were at first but Yami assumed that was just because he had gotten used to them. Carefully, he stepped around his own puddle of bile and walked to the next door. He placed his hand on the knob and turned.

But hesitated. The voices around him seem to get a bit angrier, a bit louder when he touched this door. The emotion increased and pressed on his lungs and Yami could feel the loneliness and sheer, bloody pain of the voices. Especially the one crying. The Crying Voice increased with such magnitude Yami squinted his eyes, let go of the door, and grabbed his head. The other voices died down to a painful whisper but the Crying Voice still shrieked with tears. Water fell and Yami could feel his hair gel losing hold.

Pitter. Patter.

"Waaaaaaa! WaaaAAAA! Ahhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Pitter._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Patter._

_Sploosh!_

'_Damn it'_

The soft pellets of water that had fallen with the shrill Voice of the crying baby suddenly weren't just little pellets anymore. The rain had stopped, but half a second later was replaced with an influx of ice-cold water. Yami could feel his leather pants shrinking.

And the child continued to cry.

"Ho ho Huuuuum Ho ho Huuuuuum….

"Zippy di dooooooooooo daaa, zippy di daaaaaay, my oh my what a wooondeeerfuuul daaaaaay!" Grandpa continued to sing off key and clean the game shop, oblivious to the inner turmoil his grandson was harboring and the utter confusion and slight fear his grandson's yami was stuck in.

* * *

_Life is like a box of chocolates! Well I want to buy another one because the one I have right now SUCKS!

* * *

_

Yes, yes, bad, I know. Sorry for the shortness too. I have the next chapter written, it will be up soon, maybe tomorrow…


	4. When Children Cry

Yeeehaw! Oo…

Another chapter!

is amazed you guys are still even here

* * *

_Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real.  
_**_-Iris Murdoch_

* * *

**

Deep breath, deep breath.

Inhale, exhale.

Yami's calm-down routine worked yet again and he gathered his bearings once more. Immediately after the short shower every voice stopped talking or stopped screaming or stopped crying. Silence prevailed in the morbid hallway and the most traumatizing thing Yami had ever seen appeared before his eyes, appeared inside his head. Yami didn't see it clearly, but he felt it. He felt it in every crevice of his body, it shook him right down to his bones and stopped his blood cold.

It was Yugi.

With his head still in his calloused hands, the hands that had touched many people and done many things, Yami opened his eyes. He didn't know what he was to see but could sense it was not good. His eyes, now slightly opened, peered through his fingertips to the floor. Or what Yami assumed to be the floor, he couldn't be too sure, but he did know it was black. Pitch black. Accompanied with a chill that reminded him of cold nights in Egypt.

The rain began to fall again.

Yami lifted his head, ignoring the dull stings of water pellets on his rough skin. He couldn't see anything but somehow knew he was not alone. His sixth sense also told him that the other occupant/s did not know and would not know he was there. He saw movement to his left. His head whipped around to watch the scene unfold.

The darkness faded into grayness and the grayness slowly faded into stale sunlight. A small child about the age of 4 was sitting alone with a beat up, stuffed animal. It looked like a rabbit with a missing eye. Yami walked closer to the child, subconsconsciencely knowing he was watching something like a live movie, something like a live memory.

Upon closer inspection, the rabbit was not missing an eye. One eye was big and black and the other eye, the one Yami thought missing, was small and a translucent light blue. The stuffed toy was gray with use and very worn out. '_It had definitely seen better days.' _Yami wrinkled his nose in distaste. '_Who would give a child such a nasty thing?'_ Yami would have thrown it away.

Having looked at the toy, Yami moved his eyes to the child.

The rain was still clouding Yami's vision but there was no mistaking who this child was. It was obviously Yugi.

'_He was such a cute kid…'_ Something akin to fondness seeped into his thoughts and a small smile appeared on his lips. Yami had always thought Yugi would have been beyond adorable as a young child.

The smile left as quickly as it came. Anxiety and fear and severe want for his hikari replaced his emotion and consumed his thoughts.

The rain suddenly became much more noticable.

Little Yugi kept his eyes downcast and had one hand absently fondling with the bunny. His small hand kept running over the tiny blue eye.

Yami's eyes were trained on toddler Yugi and only just saw the adult feet step in beside the young boy.

This man gave Yami a bad feeling, Yami wanted to curse, he wanted to make this man pay for his sins. For the sins Yami had no idea about, for the sins Yami didn't know of.

The man bagan to move his mouth, but no words came out. He seemed to make some type of command. Little Yugi responded with a question it seemed. The man didn't like that and bent low to backhand the sitting child.

Yami was appalled. This was his innocent Yugi, Yugi would have never said something disrespectful to anyone and Yami knew, without hearing the exchange, that the sudden abuse was completely unnecessary.

Yugi recoiled and lowered his small, tricolored head again. The man walked away.

Yami would never know if Yugi cried, though he suspected he did.

And the rain was still falling.

* * *

_Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for._

**_-Dag Hammarskjold_**

_To perceive is to suffer._

**_-Aristotle_**


	5. He's not dead yet!

Thanks to all of you who left a review! You have no idea how much it means to me! I know this is unbeta'd and I'm really trying to work on my grammar and spelling. So thank you all for reading! If anyone is interested in beta-ing this please let me know! Now on with my fiction!

Tenshi- angel

* * *

_I have always thought the actions of men are the best interpreters of their thoughts_

**_-John Locke_

* * *

**

There was absolutely nothing Yugi liked better than cinnamon flavored tic tacs. He sucked on two as he peered into the shop windows in down town Domino.

'_It's crowded today…'_ thought the little tenshi. His bus didn't leave for another hour so he had a little time to kill before his big runaway. He wouldn't be going far, no just about 30 miles out, to the country. He had already booked a hotel for the next couple of nights. Yugi shifted his small duffel bag onto his shoulder and waked into a hair salon called "Dye".

"Hi, Do you sell hair products?" Yugi asked the woman at the counter, Beth. Or so said her nametag.

"Yeah, we sell 'em. We got…" She proceeded to show Yugi the multiple designer products.

* * *

The child had faded into nothing and Yami was left alone again. He decided to sit and rest for a few minutes. He slumped against a wall, '_I swear there weren't any walls when I first entered…'_ but was too drowsy to think and promptly fell asleep.

When Yami awoke, nearly an hour later, he arose and found himself in yet another room. This one a bedroom. _'Why didn't I find this before I took a nap?'_ The familiar aggravation surfaced.

Yami went to explore the extremely red room. On the left side there was a dresser made of mahogany. Yami pulled open the first drawer.

Socks.

The second drawer was a bit more interesting and Yami found picture frames. Wooded frames, metal frames, home-made frames, bright neon pink frames, beaded frames, and some of those stands that you clipped pictures onto.

The rest of the dresser held nothing but clothing. And none of that held Yami's attention very long.

On the dresser was a large mirror and box of condoms. "Very large… why would these be here?"

Yami wasn't stupid and was smart enough to know he wasn't in a real bedroom, so to speak. He figured out that he was in a place similar to a soul room. _'Or soul house…'_

This couldn't have been his soul room, as Yami would have instantly known. It must be someone else's. It must be Yugi's.

'_But why would he have condoms?'

* * *

_

Fifteen minutes later Yugi walked out of Dye with freshly purchased, designer hair gels. Once he got to his hotel later that night, he would mail them to Yami with a note saying sorry for leaving. Even though in his "suicide" note, as Yugi liked to call to it, had he said he was leaving for good. Yugi knew he would never be able to stay away from his yami. _'Not for too long anyway…'_

Yugi also knew that these were Yami's favorite gels and that they would be well appreciated. Yugi couldn't help but wonder if Anzu ever got Yami presents like this…

If not, then that was ok. Yugi didn't want Anzu giving Yami any real reasons for him to like her.

He continued his stroll down Domino Square. Nothing else really caught his eyeso he headed to the bus stop. If he was one of the first to get on the buehe would be able to get a nice seat up front. Yugi didn't want to be stuck in the back since he was known for getting motion sickness.

But the bus wasn't there yet so Yugi decided to wait on the bench beside an old blind man and his guide dog.

"Hello there." Yugi said as he petted the man's Golden Retriever. "Waiting for the bus?"

The blind man's gray, balding head turned Yugi's way and nodded.

'_Must not get talked to very often.' _Yugi sadly thought as he prayed a prayer of thanks for his own functioning eyesight. As he sat down he knocked over the man's white cane. At the clatter the manglanced down. When he looked back up, he ajusted his sunglasses and stared at Yugi.

"Oops, sorry." The younger bent down to set it up right again. "This is a nice cane…" Yugi wondered if the old man even knew what it looked like.

"Thank you." The man's voice was deep and raspy. The cane was white, of course, to let others know he was one of the blind, but was decorated with intricate carvings such as small pictures and symbols that were also painted black. The symbols seemed to be another language. One Yugi thought looked familiar.

The little angel didn't have time to dwell on it as Yugi's bus pulled up. "Is this your bus, too? Number 37?"

"Yes. It is." The man gathered his things and began to stand. He made his way to what he knew, from the noise, must be the bus. The man walked straight forward, with one hand out, and touched the metal body. With the retriever's leash and his cane in one hand and the other reassuringly on the bus, the man began to feel his way towards the bus entrance.

"Let me help you." Yugi rushed over and took the hand that was on the bus and quickly led the man to the doors.

"Okay now there's three steps." The Golden Retriever went first, then Yugi and the man. Yugi gave their tickets to the driver as the retriever led his master to an empty seat. The man and his dog didn't stay on the bus long; they exited at the next stop.

Yugi settled back into his seat from helping the blind man off the bus. '_That poor guy… What it must be like to be blind… I can't even imagine. I'd never know what the colors are. Must suck when people say 'the sky is blue' and not even know what 'blue' is. I hope he got to where ever he was going without any trouble. He was nice…"_ He popped another two tic tacs into his mouth and waited for his stop just outside of the Domino City limits were he would be staying the night.

* * *

_Compassion is the basis of all morality._

**_-Arthur Schopenhauer_

* * *

**

So there was no plot in this chapter. Not really. Just letting you know were Yugi was. I couldn't kill him off; I love that boy too much! Really, life has been boring, so I've had a lot of time to write. I'm in dire need of a beta reader tho. So please if you're interested you know where to find me.

I have also made a vow. After this chapter, no chapters will be posted until they have 2,000 words. That is my goal, 2,000 words per chapter. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, as I only know where I want Yami and Yugi to be at the end. Therefore I haven't really thought about everything in between. Sooo….. Love you much, please review!

Happy Easter!


	6. Drat Those Expensive Payphones

Thank you all so much for your support! When I read your reviews I felt so much better! And you're all right, I should just ignore flamers. I am rigorously proofreading this but, alas, it is not my forte…

As many of you can probably tell this story is leading away from the angst category and moving into what is almost humor. I'm not saying it's not gonna be angsty, 'cause believe me there will be much of that genre, but, as you can tell, I can't get away from writing some lighter scenes. Just so you know…

I do not own Yugioh or Smirnoff

* * *

_I can picture in my mind a world without war, a world without hate. And I can picture us attacking that world, because they'd never expect it._

* * *

The room smelled of cabbages and cigarettes and the bedspread was maroon with an awful floral pattern. Yugi cutely wrinkled his nose at his moldy hotel room. '_Yami would die._' His yami was known for his odd phobia of dirt and grime.

'_I wonder if he misses me? Has he noticed I'm even gone?_' Bitterness and was not an emotion Yugi was used to and the sweet hikari hated it. Now jealousy, Yugi had gotten used to that.

'_Probably not, I've only been gone about four hours. And I think Anzu was coming over today._'

Yugi put his stuff down on the dresser. '_I have to mail it to him. Don't let me forget._' Old habits dies hard and sometimes, Yugi really missed having someone in his head. It does gets lonely up there. Yugi liked having the feeling of warmth that accompanied his yami's soul and he missed the odd sarcastic or loving remarks Yami carelessly threw about. Yugi wouldn't miss this so badly if Yami would just open the mind link once and a while.

Yugi laid down on the cheap mattress. It was thin and the springs poked his back.

_'I wish Yami had never gotten his own body. Everything has been so messed up ever since. I was supposed to be the only one Yami cared about. I'm his hikari! Anzu had no right to steal him from me!_

'_What am I saying? He was never mine to begin with._' Well he was, but that wasn't the issue here. "I can't believe how selfish I've gotten."

What did Anzu have that Yugi didn't? Besides all the girl parts.

'_Yami is not straight. There is no way. He just cannot like girls. So why is he dating Anzu? It can't be sex._' Yugi didn't want to think about that. '_Maybe I'm wrong about Anzu and… but Yami shouldn't be with her! He shouldn't, it's not right!_' Yugi tried not to cry. "Why Yami? Why couldn't you just love me back? Things would have been so nice… I could have made you happy, so happy. But you didn't even give me a chance, you humiliated me in front of everyone, Yami." His throat formed a thick ball and he couldn't speak anymore. '_You could have just said no and let me down easy, but you had to make a scene in front of Anzu, Jou, Honda, and the rest of the gang. I hope you had a good laugh at my expense. I'm hilarious, I know.'_ Sniffle.

He rolled over and drenched the scratchy pillow in warm, salty tears full of misery and love.

Half an hour later when his eyes were dry and tearstains disappearing he remembered Yami's gift. _'Yeah…. I still have to send that. I'd better write a letter to grandpa too. So he won't get suspicious._' Yugi sat up and wiped his hands over his face. He splashed some water on it before he left for the lobby. It was all he could do to improve his appearance; he'd only brought a change of clothes with him in his little blue duffle bag.

The hotel lobby wasn't as neglected as the rooms but was not, by any means, clean. Every five feet there was a cigarette bin and you could see the cloud of smoke that lingered at the ceiling. The walls were mostly made of glass, which had handprints and smudges all over it. The floor was black marble, which Yugi guessed was to hide the dirt. The counter where the hotel worker stood was kept a bit cleaner. It had recently been wipedand the only defects were minute scratches and the visible age of the counter top.

Since no one was standing behind the desk, Yugi tapped the little bell.

_Ding, ding._

Yugi smiled a little, that was fun.

_Ding, ding._

"Please stop damaging hotel property. Only one ring is necessary." A tall man with short, greesy, black hair, a side part, and a prim mustache entered through a door on the left. He took long, quick steps to the hotel desk and rigidly stood in front of Yugi, eyeing him with the same distrust he had for all teenagers.

Yugi sheepishly pulled his hand back down to his side. "Umm…. I need to make a delivery. Is there somewhere I can mail this?" Yugi held up the small box for emphasis.

"Yes. You may leave it with me. Would you like over night delivery?" The worker pulled out a notepad and pen from under the desk.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, if it's not to much trouble." Yugi could have sworn he saw the man's eye twitch. He handed over his package. He didn't have to write a letter to grandpa, he could just call.

"I'll need your name, the name of the receiver and the receiver's address."

"My name is Yugi Mouto and I'm sending this to Yami Mouto at the Kame Game shop in central Domino."

The man nodded as he finished up his writing and tore the form off the notepad. He taped it to the package and left for the door he came in through.

"Thank you." Yugi called after his retreating figure and, again, he thought he saw the man twiched. Yugi turned and headed for the pay phone by the elevator, luckily, it wasn't in use.

"60 cents. That's a lot for a pay phone…." Yugi dug through his pockets and found some change. He inserted it into the payphone slots and picked up the receiver.

Yugi paused a minute before dialing. '_What will I say? That I ran away because I confessed my love for Yami in a letter even though he's sleeping with Anzu and I just couldn't bear to see his reaction? Ummm…'_

Oh well, he was good at making stuff up on the spot and he didn't want the phone to go dead and then have to pay again. He dialed his home phone number.

* * *

"LET ME SEE YOU ONE, TWO STEP!" A drunk Anzu was always lots of fun. She loved to just let everything go and have no reservations.

Not that she had any anyway.

"Jou, it's too bad you're gay! You're, like, so hot!" Anzu took another sip of her beer and reached over to ruffle Jou's hair.

"I'm not gay! And stop doing that!"

"Yes you totally are, I saw you looking at Kaiba! You two were having, like, eye sex!"

"We were not having 'eye sex'…"

"Haha, yeah you were! I saw you!" She giggled and hopped off to find a hot guy to hook up with and maybe get another drink.

Anzu, Jou, Honda, Seto Kaiba, Bakura, and some other people were all crowded at Malik and Marik's house since Isis was out of town for the weekend. The party had only started about two hours ago and everyone was already wasted and the house trashed. Malik and his yami didn't care. They had over 24 hours to clean up, plenty of time in their opinions.

Seto was probably the only one sober at this party. In fact, he didn't even know why he came, he hated these people. He went to make a vodka martini and sit on the couch. He might as well have one drink before he left. As he walked to the couch he passed Bakura giving a blowjob to either Malik or Marik, he couldn't tell. "Whores." He took a sip of his martini. 'Ahhh. Lovely lovely vodka."

"Gimme my beer bitch!" Kiya, one of Marik's friends, obviously had her drink taken by someone and wanted it back.

The girl who had taken it started to chug it. People loved their Smirnoff.

"'Cuz I got high! 'Cuz I got high! 'Cuz I got hiiiiiigh! Hehehe…hehe" There might have been a few drugs at this party too.

* * *

"Oh my fuckin' god!" This was big. This was huge. Ryou never, NEVER cursed. Except for that time when Bakura blew up the toaster. And when he burned down Ryou's flower garden. And when he sold Ryou's schoolbooks for liquor money and when…never mind. Ryou 'hardly' cursed.

Earlier that day when Ryou had come with Anzu, Jou, and Honda to see Yami and invite him to Marik and Malik's party, Ryou had not left with but stayed and helped grandpa clean the house. Yugi must have been gone somewhere and with Yami out also, Ryou offered to help the old man. So while Grandpa managed the sop, Ryou took care of the house part. He had vacuumed and cleaned each room except for the bathroom. So when he finally entered, he thought it was going to be empty. But no.

Poor squeamish Ryou had to open the door and turned on the light to the upstairs bathroom and find an unconscious Yami. Whose head happened to be bleeding? And that's where we are now.

"Ok, Ok….Ok. It's not that bad just a little. blood. And…and…and they always say head wounds always look worse than they really are. Right?" Ryou was no good at this kind of thing; he was nervous but he knew he should get someone. It wasn't that bad. Yami had fallen and while their red rug had caught most of his body, his head fell short and hit the tile. Yami lay on his back and a small trail of blood had trickled out from behind his head. It wasn't much, but Ryou's stomach was one of the weakest.

"Mr. Mouto!" It didn't seem to be working. His voice couldn't go higher than a whisper and his wide eyes did not move from Yami's figure.

"Mr. Mouto! Please, I sort of need you up here!" That was a bit better.

"Mr. Mouto! Mr. Mouto!" Maybe he heard that one.

"What do you need my boy?"Grandpa called up the stairs.

'_Thank god!_' "Something happened to Yami!" Ryou could hear the footsteps. The old man had pretty good hearing for someone his age.

"Yes, what happe-….Oh!"

"Yeah." Ryou still hadn't averted his eyes from the caked blood on the bathroom tile. Somewhere in the dark and dusty recesses of his mind, the place he usually found Bakura, he thought, '_I hope Yami doesn't have a concussion._'

Grandpa walked down the hall, grabbed the phone, and called the hospital. It was only a few minutes later that the ambulance arrived. A man and A woman, both looked about 30 and wearing white medical coats, had entered with a stretcher for Yami. The woman was first to speak.

"This doesn't look so bad so I don't think there's any permanant damage done, but we'll take him just to be sure." She put some gauze under his head, even though the bleeding had stop long ago.

A second man came in with a clipboard as the other two carried Yami out to the ambulance.

"We'll need his name, age, name of guardian, guardian relation to the patient, and the guardian's signature." This man had a very heavy Australian accent, very tan skin, dark eyes, and black hair. He appeared to be genuinely kind though.

"His name is Yami Mouto, he's 18, and I'm Sugoroku, his grandfather and legal guardian." It took a moment for the man to write this down.

"Please sign here." He handed over the clipboard and pointed to a dotted line. "In signing you are giving your ok to have us operate if need be. I'm Ned by the way." Ned politely bowed. His thick black hair had a few gray strands.

"I'm Ryou." They shook hands. Ryou, for some reason, liked this man; he chalked it up to his gut-feeling. This was a truly nice person and there aren't many of thoses out there.

* * *

_Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else._

* * *

Soooo… the actual chapter is 46 or so words short of 2,000 but I thought that was a good place to end. Writer's block has struck me hard so please bear with it. It may be a while until I update again. And as school starts Monday, updates will become scarce. But if I get reviews, I might just be motivated to write more. :P

Toodles!

Malfoy's Kitten


End file.
